


Mission 'Coming out of the Closet'

by RingoSHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, Gay, Gay Sex, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoSHERLOCKED/pseuds/RingoSHERLOCKED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson and Mary comes up with a plan to get Sherlock and John together. It's all starts on a Friday morning with a very bored Sherlock, John and a determined Mrs Hudson.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission 'Coming out of the Closet'

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the Stag Night scene I thought I wanted to write something with a scene like that and here it is xD Hope you all enjoy it :) Please comment^^

Sherlock had for a while now, whenever he was bored, done weird experiments in both the lab and at Baker Street in the kitchen. John had no idea was he was trying to do or prove so he only let him be. He knew that asking would only cause Sherlock to call him ‘clever, for being a moron’ and other nice things. Sherlock Holmes was a heartless ignorant bastard and everyone knew that. However after meeting John Watson he had started to chance for the better which everyone also knew. Sherlock had during the years fallen in love with John and vice versa which also everybody knew, except themselves. Mrs Hudson and John’s ex-girlfriend Mary, who had broken up with John because she knew he loved Sherlock but still stayed friends with him, were tortured by this, seeing them with puppy eyes looking at each other, craving for each other without doing anything so they started to set a plan in motion. It all started on a Friday morning.

 

Mrs Hudson went up to Sherlock and John’s flat were both of them looked terribly bored. Sherlock lay on the sofa and just looked up on the roof while John was on the floor face down. “Oh dears, are you two alright?”

 

“It’s Friday morning, no case, no murder, no date, nothing planned. Technically we’re bored as hell” John said and looked at Mrs Hudson.

 

“Oh I’m so sorry. I hope it will turn up some lovely murder soon. But for now I need you both to get dressed and then stay away from this apartment for a couple of hours”

 

“What?!” Sherlock said with a surprise.

 

“I told you Sherlock about this a week ago. Today plumbers will come and fix the plumbing in your apartment since they are too old now. It will only take about 5 to 6 hours to fix so you can come back when it’s done”

 

“Why tell me something so unimportant? How will I be able to remember that? I don’t want to leave my flat, I’m staying here”

 

“No you are not Sherlock, they said that no other people were allowed in here during the time they were working”

 

“Really?” John asked.

 

“When they found out it was Sherlock’s apartment they wouldn’t dare to come here with him still inside. They would rather take a pistol in their mouth and pull it than coming here fixing the plumbing” Mrs Hudson whispered to John. “He’s a genius but still, people who have secrets seems to be deathly scared of him”

 

“No news there Mrs Hudson” John whispered back. “Alright, Sherlock, let’s do as Mrs Hudson asks us”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because she’s our landlady and we owe it to her after all she went through by having us staying here”

 

“Oh you have no idea” Mrs Hudson whispered to herself. Sherlock then finally turned around and looked at Mrs Hudson.

 

“Fine, but I have no idea what to do for so many hours”

 

“Don’t worry darling, since you don’t have a case today why not take it as a day off? You know, go out to dinner, maybe shopping, go and grab a beer someplace and just relax? How about that?”

 

“Mrs Hudson, we are not lovers and especially not teenage girls” John said so Mrs Hudson laughed slightly.

 

“I’m sorry love. But you can actually do that you know. Sherlock has talked about getting some new shirts for a while and you said a while ago you needed to buy new shoes right? You don’t have to act like girls on a shopping tour but now that you have got some free time why not use it? There are a lot of places you haven’t seen in London I presume so why not go and look at them. Ride the London Eye and just enjoy life wouldn’t be bad right? Because I seriously don’t want holes in my wall again when Sherlock is bored”

 

“Oh the wall had it coming” Sherlock said in defense.

 

“Now, off you go. I will be here to welcome the plumbers and show them everything and then I’m off to Brighton for a one night trip. I will be back tomorrow before lunch and to be on the safe side don’t return here before 4 pm ok? The plumbers will be here at 10 am, in 45 minutes so go and get yourself ready”

 

“Fine” Sherlock said. Mrs Hudson went back downstairs while they were getting ready to go out. It took them 30 minutes and then they stood outside the door.

 

“So…. what now?” John asked.

 

“I don’t know. You decide, I’m not used to these things”

 

“These things?”

 

“Having a day off, actually going out without a reason or having a dead body to look at”

 

“Oh…..then should we start with going shopping? We do need some new things like shirts and all so could be a good thing to begin with”

 

“And after that?”

 

“We will take one thing, finish it and then think of the next thing to do, alright? No use of getting a schedule here”

 

“Fine. Taxi!”

 

They went to the centre of London were it was filled with stores, restaurants and more. Sherlock didn’t know what to do so he just kept walking after John from shop to shop. Finally they entered a shop were John found a pair of shoes. The next stop was the shirt. John found one shop that had a lot of different colors and stood looking at them all.

 

“Sherlock, what are you looking for exactly?”

 

“What?” Sherlock asked. He was terrible at shopping and wasn’t having much fun, except the fact that John was with him. Otherwise he would have returned home after 2 seconds.

 

“You’re buying a shirt aren’t you? Exactly what are you looking for? Like size, color and all that”

 

“Why don’t you pick one for me? You have good taste in clothes” John just started at him. “What?”

 

“You…. think I have good taste in clothes? That I have good fashion?”

 

‘Shit, why did I say that for!’ Sherlock thought and coughed. “Well it’s not bad is it?”

 

John blushed a bit and smiled. “Wow, thanks Sherlock. That was…..flattering”

 

“Don’t mention it”

 

“So, the shirt then, you often wear purple so how about continue with that color?”

 

“You notice my clothes color?”

 

“Well…..yes. I….I like fashion…..so I kind of…..you know….look at other people’s clothes. Compare…..you know”

 

“Oh right”

 

“How about this one then? Quite nice purple color, not too dark, not too light, not too expensive either” John said. Sherlock looked at it.

 

“Not bad. I’ll take three then”

 

“What size?”

 

“Oh, you don’t check people’s sizes?” Sherlock teased.

 

“Not that size”

 

“I’m a L since I’m tall but nice body, compared to some other guy I know”

 

“Sherlock, one more word and I will give you a nosebleed” John said so that Sherlock laughed.

 

“I wasn’t even talking about you, I meant Gavin”

 

“His name is Greg, Sherlock”

 

“Greg, Gavin, Greyham, same names. Who cares?”

 

“Greg does, and I do, partly. Now take these shirts to the cashier and pay for them”

 

“……fine” Sherlock took the shirts and paid for them before they went out of the shop. “So, what now?”

 

“Maybe we should follow Mrs Hudsons advice and explore London? It’s only half past 12 so we have got about another four hours before we can return to Baker Street”

 

“Explore London?”

 

“Yes, riding the London Eye, visit Buckingham Palace, this time with clothes on, and seeing Big Ben for example” Sherlock wasn’t much for going outside like this but thanks to the company of John he actually started to enjoy it. It was almost like one of those dates people usually talked about.

 

“Sure, doesn’t sound that bad. I would go for London Eye” Sherlock said and smiled a bit. John looked surprised that Sherlock actually was ok with this but then nodded.

 

“Great, then let’s go”

 

During the next almost 4 hours Sherlock and John rode the London Eye which they most of all enjoyed. And Sherlock, being Sherlock, sat on the bench in the middle secretly telling John about all the passengers’ lives that sounded funny. Like the old guy with the deadly smelly farts, the young guy with an erection problem and the woman with the huge anus. Sherlock and John really couldn’t stop giggle to all the stories but they had fun in their own way.

 

After London Eye they went to Trafalgar Square, Buckingham Palace and then a game center. They had a really good time that time just ran away. When John looked at his watch he realized it was over 5 o’clock.

 

“Sherlock, it’s already five o’clock” John said and stopped playing games. Sherlock still into the driving game didn’t hear, instead kept driving. When he was done he noticed John staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You get addicted too easily you know” Sherlock frowned. “Anyway, I said it’s already past 5 o’clock. Should we go home?”

 

Sherlock then thought for a moment before smiling a bit. “You know what? I actually think I will keep spending this day as my day off. How about going out for a beer?”

 

“Now?”

 

“…….dinner?”

 

“Starving” John said and smiled. They went to a restaurant near where they were and went inside.

 

“Sherlock!” a voice said and a man walked towards them.

 

“Hello Rupert” Sherlock answered. “A table for two please”

 

“Of course, over here gentlemen” Rupert said and showed them to a table were they could have some privacy. They sat down and received the menu. “You will only pay half the price as usual. Oh, let me get a candle for the table. A bit more romantic” Sherlock then waited for John to say something but nothing came. He then looked at John who looked back.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing…..I was just thinking you would say something since….well, you always do”

 

“Say what?”

 

“I’m not his date and all that”

 

“Well, I’ve gotten tired of correcting people so if they want to believe it then fine”

 

“Oh, I see” Rupert then came back, took their orders and left again. During their wait for the food and even during the meal they talked about all their cases they have had together until now. All the weird ones and just sat there laughing from time to time. John was also happy that Sherlock actually ate something since he often refused eating because it would slow him down but this time he didn’t even say something.

 

After having a cup of coffee as a dessert they paid and went outside. “So….” Sherlock said. “How about a drinking night?”

 

“What’s your plan?”

 

“How about we visit every third pub until we get back home? You can drink more but at least one beer before we can change pub”

 

“Sounds more like a game to me”

 

“If it’s a boring pub we just have a beer and then go to the next one. We can stay longer in the good ones” Sherlock said and John grinned.

 

“I’m in”

 

They started going home and the game began. They entered every third pub on the way and drank almost 2 beers at every place. Some places were weird as hell and other pretty normal. However because of the alcohol both of them didn’t really know where they were heading or the pubs they entered. The last pub before reaching Baker Street was filled with music and on the dance floor people were rocking. Sherlock and John stood by a table with a beer in hand, both quite drunk.

 

“John….hey John….” A drunken Sherlock said.

 

“Hmm? What…?”

 

“Why….why is there….like….half naked…..things dancing…..over there?” John looked over at where Sherlock was looking and then looked back.

 

“We…..aren’t we….gay bar this?”

 

“What?”

 

“We….are…..at gay bar….I think”

 

“…..is that so?”

 

“Hey there beautiful” a voice then suddenly said. Both of them looked at John’s right and saw a very non straight man standing there. He was looking at John.

 

“You….talking to me?” John asked confused.

 

“Of course I did beautiful. Quite a nice ass you have there you know. And the face isn’t that bad either”

 

“Excuse me…..mister” Sherlock then said a bit angry. “But that’s…..my friend….you talking to”

 

“So? He’s only your friend which means he’s not taken”

 

“I’m…..not gay…..you know” John then said while trying to keep his balance.

 

“If you are in here then you must be gay. Come on, let’s have some fun” the guy said and took John’s hand. Sherlock eyes turned red and he grabbed the guy’s hand that was holding John’s. “Let go of me you weirdo”

 

Sherlock smiled a drunken smile. “Excuse me” he managed to say before he threw up on the guys legs and shoes.

 

“The fuck man?!?!” the guy said and released John’s hand. John then took the opportunity to knock on the guy’s shoulder before he gave him a nosebleed with his fist.

 

“No one…..calls my best friend……a weirdo” he said before Sherlock took his hand and pulled him out of there. They arrived home after 5 minutes and collapsed on the staircase.

 

“Hey John….John” Sherlock whispered.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You looked….cool….back there”

 

“Thanks. That guy…….was a…..dickhead” John said and they both laughed. “Hey Sherl… what time…now?”

 

Sherlock reacted to that and sat up. However by sitting up he accidentally fell down a few stairs and landed on his bum. “Um…..it’s……I don’t know……I can’t…..read” John laughed. He then managed to look at his own watch.

 

“It’s….um….past 9”

 

Sherlock then looked at the roof. “John…..you wanna play….another game?”

 

“What’s now?”

 

“Guess who”

 

“What? Doctor…..Who? Was that…..a game?” John said so Sherlock laughed.

 

“Guess who” Sherlock said again so he could hear.

 

“Oh right…..right….sure”

 

They got up and walked up the staircases to their apartment. After taking off their coats and pouring a glass of brandy they sat down in their own chairs and wrote down a name of something before putting it on their forehead. Sherlock had his own name while John had Madonna.

 

“Ok….you go first” Sherlock said.

 

“Am I…..a vegetable?” he asked so Sherlock laughed.

 

“Um….no”

 

“Ok, your turn”

 

“Am I……a human being?”

 

“Depends…..on how you see it”

 

“No fair answer”

 

“Ok…then yes”

 

“Am I…..a man?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Am I…..popular?”

 

“Kind of”

 

“Am I…..royal?”

 

“No”

 

“Ok your turn”

 

John sat thinking. “Ok, am I…..a woman?”

 

“Yes, weird enough” Sherlock said and laughed which made John laugh as well.

 

“Am I…..pretty?”

 

“Yes” Sherlock said and smiled.

 

“This?” John asked a pointed at the note on his forehead.

 

“Oh that….I would guess no”

 

“Guess no?”

 

“I don’t even know who you’re supposed to be” Sherlock said while laughing.

 

“You wrote it” John sighed.

 

“It was a name I found in the newspaper, read a bit only”

 

“Then….look her up” Sherlock took his phone and looked for information. “Well?”

 

“Not…..pretty”

 

“Ok, your turn”

 

“Am I…..tall?”

 

“Shorter than people think”

 

“Weird answer……oh well. Am I….smart?”

 

“According to some people, yes”

 

“Hmm……am I…..special to people?”

 

“Very special to one person at least”

 

“Hmm….interesting. Am I…..boring?”

 

“No”

 

“Ok your turn”

 

John sat up in the chair and tried looking at Sherlock but his knees didn’t really hold him so not to fall he put one hand on Sherlock’s knee and the other on his chair. “Am I……interesting?”

 

“No” Sherlock answered quickly so they laughed. “Ok…..Am I……sexy?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Really” Sherlock said and started thinking. He then looked at John, leaned forward so their faces were close and put his hand on John’s. John’s eyes got bigger and he couldn’t look away from Sherlock’s eyes. They were too beautiful that he always somehow got lost in them. “Am I loved by someone?”

 

John swallowed. “……Yes”

 

Sherlock then took a deep breath, he could feel himself being nervous. Could his dreams really come true or were they about to be crushed? “Who….loves me?”

 

John could feel himself breathing faster than before but didn’t break the eye contact. “……Me” he whispered. Sherlock then smiled the most beautiful smile John had ever seen which made him gasp.

 

“For how long?”

 

“Since the first day”

 

“I’m me, Sherlock Holmes…..aren’t I?” Sherlock said and started touching John’s hand with his fingers.

 

“……Yes” he said before a pair of lips were pressed against his own. John couldn’t do anything else but moan and kiss Sherlock back. Without breaking the kiss Sherlock grabbed John’s hand and pulled him up onto his knee so he was now sitting on Sherlock’s lap. Both of them groaned at the position but kept kissing until they had to break away for air. “Wow…..that was just…..wow”

 

“Agree”

 

“Sherlock….do you…..?”

 

“Yes” Sherlock said and looked him deep into the eyes. “I love you too John Watson, since the day you saved my life”

 

“Well, I couldn’t let the one I love die, now could I?” John said so Sherlock laughed lightly with a smile on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me about your feelings sooner?”

 

“Same reason you didn’t. Your friendship and the love I felt for you was the only thing that kept me going while I was away or here in London working. Just having you near me was to me a miracle. My best friend, my only friend, you. I couldn’t cross the line”

 

“Well, good thing we have alcohol then” John said and grinned so Sherlock laughed before their lips met again. This time more passionate and with hunger. John then licked Sherlock’s lips asking for permission.

 

“Mmm…..sexy” Sherlock said with a really dark sexy voice making John’s member react. They kissed again and this time Sherlock opened his mouth so their tongues could play. John then moaned loudly, he had never tasted anything so good in his life before. Sherlock’s mouth was hot, amazing and playing with their tongues like that almost drove him mad. He couldn’t wait longer since his erection was almost growing painful so he started grinding his hips into Sherlock’s while starting to undress the purple shirt of sex with his slender fingers. Sherlock groaned loudly at the hips movement and bucked his own hips to meet his rhythm. He put one hand on John’s neck, pulling him down for another amazing kiss while the other hand went to his belt, starting to unbuckle it.

 

John finally got rid of Sherlock’s shirt and threw it on the ground before attacking his belt and trousers. He could feel Sherlock’s erection through the trousers and after opening his belt and zipper he stopped.

 

“You wearing any pants?”

 

“No”

 

“Ok”

 

He used one hand to grab Sherlock’s erection and started pumping lightly. Sherlock threw his head back and moaned loudly. John was driving him mad and he only wanted more and more. He then used his own hands to quickly get rid of John’s shirt, threw it to the floor before attacking his nipples and playing with them.

 

“Ahhh….Sherloooock….!” John moaned out loudly and arched his back into Sherlock to ask for more. Sherlock was hard and it was painful, looking at John who seemed to have the same problem he completely lost it. He lifted John so that he was now hanging onto Sherlock with his legs around him and arms around his neck and brought them to his own bedroom. He fell onto the bed and with John beneath him continued his affections for his nipples.

 

John threw his head to both right and left while clanging on to the sheets, damn it felt good! And seeing Sherlock with no shirt, trousers unzipped and leaning on top of him with a heavy breath was a major turn on for him.

 

Sherlock then went down to John’s stomach, licked it and then gave it a few kisses before stopping at his trousers. He finished unzipping it, removed them and then threw them on the floor. John helped him strip their socks, Sherlock trousers and then their pants, now being totally naked in front of each other. For Sherlock, John was perfect. His body was muscular but not too much, his skin soft and his erection, big.

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Sherlock said while breathing heavily.

 

“And you are a sex god, you know that?” John said and gave him a seducing look. Sherlock smirked and then ran his hand from John’s chest down to his privates making him shiver delightfully. Sherlock may be a virgin but John knew that he had the knowledge of intercourse and what especially men liked in bed.

 

Sherlock grabbed John’s erection and started pumping fast which made him whimper and buck his hips against his lover. “Sherlock! More! Please!”

 

“Well, since you’re begging for it I might be able to help out” Sherlock then said and swallowed John whole.

 

“Oh shit!” Sherlock bobbed up and down while at the same time licking it and getting lovely noises from John. It didn’t take long for John to reach his climax. He screamed Sherlock’s name and then opened his eyes seeing Sherlock once again kneeling over him, looking sexier than ever. “That……was……bloody amazing”

 

“I know” Sherlock grinned.

 

“Don’t be an ass”

 

“I can’t help it, you know that” Sherlock teased and put his fingers near John opening which made him jump.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“John, I love you and can’t wait any longer now that I’m finally here. I’m going to make love to you right now” John looked a bit nervous but nodded. Sherlock then got a bottle out of his drawer and covered his fingers with it before once again putting them near John’s opening. “You ready?” John only nodded and Sherlock then carefully slid in the first finger. He kept moving it but noticed that since it was John’s first time, this way, he couldn’t really relax so Sherlock leaned over to his face and started kissing him with so much passion that John would forget about everything else and relax. It seemed to work since John relaxed and because of the kissing his cock was rock hard again.

 

The second and third finger went inside and when Sherlock thought John was stretched out enough he pulled out his fingers so John looked at him. “Why did you stop?” he asked with a cute face. Sherlock had to control himself so he didn’t attack John right there. That face of John’s would be the dead of him one day, he was sure of that.

 

“Because now comes the fun part, just relax. I will try not to hurt you, I promise” Sherlock whispered in John’s ear so he shivered. He then grabbed his own erection and started going inside John’s opening and to keep John relaxed he started licking and sucking on his neck. However Sherlock on the other hand could never relax or calm down. The tightness of John was amazing and hearing his wonderful noises made him almost go mad.

 

He was now fully inside of John and was waiting for a sign that the pain started to go away from John. When he felt John moving beneath him he took it as an ok sign and started moving slowly. “You ok?” he whispered. John managed to whimper out a yes so Sherlock kept going. After a few seconds though Sherlock felt he couldn’t control it anymore. It just felt too good. He pulled out so only the tip was still inside before slamming inside again. John’s breath started to get faster and his arms were around Sherlock’s neck pulling him down for an aggressive kiss while both were moaning endlessly.

 

Sherlock continued the rhythm of slamming their bodies together and after a while both of them felt their orgasms coming near. It didn’t take much before they came together, both having the longest orgasm ever. Sherlock fell on top of John, no strength left, trying to catch his breath again. After ten minutes of post sex cuddling their breathing went back to normal.

 

Sherlock pulled out of John and lay next to him on the bed on his stomach. “John….” John hummed as an answer to let him know he was listening. “Will you marry me?” John’s eyes opened and he turned his head to look at Sherlock. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were red from the heat and his post sex face was the sexiest thing John had ever seen.

 

“What?” he whispered back.

 

“I was wondering if you, John Hamish Watson would like to marry me, William Sherlock Scott Holmes and then live forever happily after together.” Sherlock turned to his side to look at John.

 

John’s face lit up in a big smile before he cast himself on Sherlock, hugging him tightly. “Yes yes yes yes oh my god yes!!!” Sherlock started smiling big as well and hugged him back just as hard. When they let go they looked each other deeply in the eyes, finding nothing else but pure love. Sherlock then turned to his drawer pulling out a small box. He opened it for John and showed him a beautiful silver ring with some kind of stone around it.

 

“Sherlock….. it’s beautiful” John said and looked at him. He then looked at it more closely. “Hang on, wasn’t this the ring you showed Janine at that time?”

 

“Yes it is. When I bought it I knew I wouldn’t marry her so I asked them for a ring of your size. I only thought at that time that it would stay as a dream but today it came true” Sherlock said and looked at John. None of them cared that they still were butt naked, what only mattered was right now. Sherlock then took the ring and put it on John’s left hand.

 

“Sherlock, what kind of stone is this?”

 

“The small ones on the side are normal stones that are often used in other jewelries while the bigger stone in the middle is a diamond”

 

“What?! A diamond?!”

 

“I’m just kidding, it’s also a regular stone” Sherlock said and laughed. John then started laughing with him and attacked him. He pushed Sherlock down on the bed and started straddling his hips.

 

“Now, it’s my turn to make you feel good” Sherlock looked at him in shock. “See it as a thank you for this” John showed his ring before kissing Sherlock passionately.

 

After four times of more hot and wonderful sex both of them collapsed on the bed. John pulled a blanket over their bodies before they fell asleep, Sherlock’s arms around John and John’s left hand holding Sherlock’s right hand.

 

The next morning Mrs Hudson arrived back home from Brighton. She left her suitcase in her room before sneaking into the boys’ room. The living room was in a mess as usual, the kitchen was better than yesterday thanks to the plumbers but the boys were nowhere to be seen. ‘Maybe in Sherlock’s bedroom?’ she thought and carefully went to his door and opened it without making any noises.

 

In the bed lay both Sherlock and John, hugging each other and both butt naked. Mrs Hudson couldn’t do anything else but smile before shutting the door quietly and go back downstairs. She pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Mary. The text message said;

 

“Mission ‘Coming out of the Closet’ successful!”


End file.
